


Warm Me Up

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Underwear, Yuuri!! In Only Underwear, robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: "Come to Daddy, baby," Viktor demanded.





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Damn it, who doesn’t love cuddling? Turds! That’s who!**

Yuuri walked into the bedroom, dressed in only a pair of ocean blue boxers. 

Viktor was on the bed, laughing at was on TV, dressed in only a soft magenta robe; then he probed Yuuri, “Baby, you’re bare; cover yourself!” 

“I would,” Yuuri told his boyfriend, settling on the bed, “but all of my pajamas are dirty right now.”

“Oh, what are you going to do now, baby?” Viktor stared at his bare chest, posing on the bed now. 

“You mind sharing that robe?” Yuuri breathed to him, smiling mischievously. At first, Viktor didn't understand, but then he ‘ooohed’, smiling just like him. 

“Come to daddy, baby,” Viktor demanded gruffly, opening his magenta robe for him.


End file.
